Throughout history, humans have always sought to collect material possessions. These material possessions may serve as anything from frivolous statements of wealth to objects of sentimental value, to tools which perform a specific and valued function. Whatever the type of object, there is one issue in particular that is associated with any object or collection of objects; storage. Objects could simply be tossed about in the user's living space, however this does not facilitate a clean living space and can make it quite difficult to find those objects when the user wishes to use them; something that is especially true of tools. Also, there are sometimes certain sets of objects which the user may wish to keep together as they form a complete set. The issues represent the storage needs experience by almost all people who have even a small number of material possessions. To solve these storage issues, humans have developed and used a myriad of different storage containers ranging from boxes to bins to huge shipping crates. The box is perhaps the most common of all storage methods when it comes to public use. As such, there are many different forms of boxes as well as many different materials that the boxes are comprised of. The construction of boxes varies wildly from those that are constructed of injection molded plastic to those constructed of panels of wood fastened together. One issue in particular exists with regards to such boxes; they take up the same amount of space when they are empty as they do when they are full.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a knock down wood box system that is provided in an initial configuration that is well suited for transportation and can be constructed to create a storage compartment without the use of tools or adhesives. The knock down wood box system creates an enclosable storage compartment that can be collapsed when not in use such that it inhabits a much smaller amount of space. The knock down wood box system accomplishes this through the use of a plurality of panel sections that are particularly arranged to a plurality corner clips. The knock down wood box system may also serve as a decorative piece in its assembled configuration. Resultantly, it is also an object of the knock down wood box system to create a box that is aesthetically pleasing to the user.